precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution of the Republic of Italia
Constitution of the Republic of Italia In the interests of establishing a free republic amongst the ashes of tyranny, the Italian people through their elected representatives have gathered together to frame a Constitution of sacred and unalienable rights and privileges that shall henceforth be afforded through the possession of Italian citizenship. This Constitution shall be formed around the principles of democracy, fraternity, security, and above all, liberty, both social and economic. SECTION I: Fundamental Principles ARTICLE 1 The sovereign Republic of Italy is a state founded on the willful and consensual cooperation of all of her citizens, to whom popular sovereignty belongs and to whom the Republic shall provide equal opportunity. ARTICLE II The Republic recognizes and respects the basic rights and freedoms of her citizenry. In return, the Republic expects civic and patriotic duties be performed by the Italian public. ARTICLE III All citizens possess legal and social equality, regardless of race, sex, religion (or lack thereof), political opinion, social standing, and country of origin. ARTICLE IV Every citizen has the sacred duty to perform activities/functions that contribute to the well-being and betterment of Italian society and international standing. ARTICLE V The Republic is one and indivisible. It recognises and promotes local autonomies, and implements the fullest measure of administrative decentralisation in those services which depend on the State; in other words, it recognizes the authority of individual autonomies in those legal matters not constitutionally reserved for the federal government. ARTICLE VI The State and the Catholic Church are independent and sovereign, each within its own sphere. ARTICLE VII Any religious denominations practiced by Italian citizens are equally free and subject before the law. Their relations with the State are determined exclusively by Federal law. ARTICLE VIII The Republic promotes the development of culture and of scientific and technical research. It safeguards natural landscape and the historical and artistic heritage of the Nation. ARTICLE IV The Italian legal system provides special and unique privileges to Italian citizens, namely the right to legal counsel. Foreigners may be extradited for any offense at the discretion of the Italian President. Foreigners who come to Italy seeking asylum from repressive regimes are entitled to it provided they do not and have never commit any offenses that would violate Italian and/or international law. ARTICLE X The Flag of the Italian Republic is composed of three equally-sized vertical bands of green, white, and red. Overlain is the Roman eagle clutching a set of fasces. PART II: RIGHTS AND DUTIES OF CITIZENS ARTICLE XI No Italian citizen may be detained without probable cause for arrest. No Italian citizen may be assaulted by an officer of the law unless in cases of self-defense. ARTICLE XII The residence of an Italian citizen may not be entered without the presence of either permission from the owner of the residence or a search warrant obtained from a court of law. ARTICLE XVI All Italian citizens possess the right to freedom of speech. Likewise, all Italian members of the press may publish whatever they like (provided there is not indecency involved). ARTICLE XV Every citizen may travel wherever he or she wishes to travel within the territories and holdings of the Republic. ARTICLE XVI Citizens have the right to assemble peaceably and unarmed. No previous notice is required for meetings, including those held in places open the public. In case of meetings held in public places, previous notice shall be given to the authorities, who may prohibit them only for the cause of protecting public safety. ARTICLE XVII The Italian citizenry possesses the right to bear small arms, small arms being any knife, sword, or semi-automatic hand-held firearm powered by an explosive action. PART III: THE POWERS OF THE FEDERAL GOVERNMENT ARTICLE XVIII The federal government of the Republic of Italy possesses the sole power to levy federal taxes on any portion of the citizenry of Italy. ARTICLE XIX The federal government of the Republic of Italy possesses the sole power to raise armies and conscript troops with the passage of an Act of Conscription, requiring a 2/3rds majority in the Senate and executive approval. ARTICLE XX The federal government possesses the sole power to enact any legislation which would increase the social equality of Italian citizens. PART IV: ESTABLISHING PRESIDENTIAL SUCCESSION/POWERS AND PRESIDENTIAL/SENATORIAL REQUIREMENTS OF OFFICE ARTICLE XXI In the case of the death of the standing President, the current Presiding Officer of the Senate will fill the position for the remainder of the previous office-holder's term. The office of Presiding Officer will be filled by an Italian citizen who has been selected by the Senate. ARTICLE XXII In order to hold the office of President, one must: •Be a natural-born Italian citizen in a region which has been part of the republic for at least 50 years. •Be at least 40 years of age. •Have never been convicted of any crime under Italian law. ARTICLE XXIII In order to hold the office of Senator, one must: •Be an Italian citizen. •Be at least 30 years of age. •Have never been convicted of any crime under Italian law. ARTICLE XXIV The President has the power to veto any Act passed by the Senate. The Senate may override the veto with a 2/3rds majority vote. ARTICLE XXV The President has the power to appoint the Justices of the Supreme Court, with the approval by 2/3rds majority vote of the Senate. ARTICLE XXV The President is the Supreme Commander of the military. The military may be deployed for 60 days without Senate approval; past that point, a vote must be held in the Senate to determine whether or not the deployed soldiers shall stay so. A 2/3rds majority must be attained by the victor. Category:Documents Category:Europe